


you can put a blue ribbon on my brain

by viscrael



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, human!tykki, i Love to Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No smoking inside, remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can put a blue ribbon on my brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnightofBlood888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofBlood888/gifts).



> guess whos trash (its me)
> 
> for simone (agaiN) bc shes trash as well. @sim1 thIS IS nt techncially after care but im not rewriting it its 2 am ur welcOME

There’s a moment of quiet, near silent except for the heaving breaths Allen is taking, before he winces, shifts, and flops down on the bed tiredly.

He hears Tykki laugh gently from beside him. “Tired?”

“Very,” he admits, response muffled in the pillow he’s got his face buried in. He hears the other sigh, a little more content than he would admit, before there’s the click of a lighter being turned on and he can smell smoke.

Allen turns his head so he’s looking at the man, frowning. “No smoking inside, remember?”

Tykki laughs, taking the cigarette out from between his teeth. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He gets up, slips on his shorts, and heads to the balcony, sliding the door open and stepping outside to finish his cigarette. Allen huffs, annoyed at having to wait for him, but Tykki’s got a weird habit of always smoking right after sex, so he waits another five minutes. He immediately pulls the other down to him once he’s back inside.

“What, d’you miss me?”

“Yes.”

Tykki shakes his head, his teasing completely lost on the white-haired man, but gives in and wraps his arms back around him in return. “I thought you were tired.”

“I am.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“Mm.” Allen hums, presses a kiss to the hollow of the other’s collar bone, turns over and pulls him along so that they’re both lying down and facing each other. He closes his eyes in finality, ignoring the gritty feeling covering his body in order to rest.  “Then you go to sleep too.”

“I need a shower,” Tykki protests half-heartedly.

“It’s two in the morning.”

“You need one too.”

Allen blinks an eye open at him, raising an eyebrow at the grinning expression he receives. “I know what you’re getting at, and I am not about to move from this bed. Also,” he adds, a little more embarrassed this time, “I’m not even sure I can walk right now.”

It’s Tykki’s turn to raise an eyebrow, but the grin only gets wider. “Really, now?”

“Yes, ‘ _really_ ,’ and whose fault is that?” He sticks his tongue out. “Go to sleep.”

“So you’re just going to sleep in your filth.”

“ _Your_ filth, if we’re being technical.” Allen can feel the grin that’s aimed at him, but ignores it.

Tykki raises his hands in surrender. “You got me. I’m goin’.”

“Good.”

“But in the morning--”

“ _Good_ _night_ , Tykki,” Allen interrupts, and the last thing he hears before drifting off is a chuckle and a _good_ _night_ , _Allen_ pressed into his shoulder.


End file.
